Chandler's shock discovery
by iluvchanchanman
Summary: Chandler recieves a phone call that's gonna cause alot of pain. An original plot line..... please R&R!!!
1. A phone call

**Chandler's shock discovery**

****

**OK I got this good idea for a fic so here it is! It takes place at the end of series 6. I don't own any of the characters: just borrowing them for a bit.**

****

**Chandler groaned when he heard the sound of the phone ringing. He had been taking an afternoon nap on the couch, something Monica hated him doing. Chandler however knew he could get away with when she was working. He gazed at the clock which read 4 o' clock. It was a dreary Saturday afternoon mainly caused by the recent rain storms New York had been experiencing. Chandler pulled himself upright and reached for the phone.**

**"Hello?" He said, tiredness showing through his voice.**

**"Chandler..." The voice replied. Chandler immediately knew who the distinct voice belonged to. But what was she doing ringing him? They hadn't spoken in so long.**

**"OK this is hard. Um Chandler, I've kept this from you for too long now and I think you have the right to know. You gotta realise why I kept this too myself OK?"**

**"What is it? Are you OK?"**

**"Chandler when we slept together that night well I think that you might be a dad as the result."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**Chandler looked as the boy was being pushed on the swing. He was smiling widely and laughing. Chandler kept far away so that his mum wouldn't see him there. Chandler stared at the six year old and guilt over come him. Guilt mainly due to the fact that the boy was the possible result of a one night stand that could tear everything apart. The guilt was replaced now with anger. Why had she not told him before? Why had she told him now? Did she expect him, to become the boy's father? No, Chandler told himself, the child had a father. So why did she tell him then? Chandler felt so confused and had no one to turn to for help.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**"So Chandler do you think we'd make good parents?" Monica asked as the lay in bed that night. Chandler knew it was Monica attempting to ask him if he was ready to have children. He had kept her hanging on for a week now because he was having too much fun watching Monica squirm. The truth was he had wanted nothing more than to raise a family with Monica. But now everything had changed. I am a parent, Chandler thought to himself replying to her question. He decided to avoid talking to her at all that night and pretended he was asleep. **

**"Chandler? Chand? Honey are you awake?" Monica sighed angrily. Was he avoiding the question on purpose? Monica sighed and turned the lamp of and shut her eyes.**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**Chandler arrived home from work earlier than usual the next day. He opened the apartment door and walked in. The boy on the living room floor colouring stared up to him and smiled then continued to play. Chandler was in total shock. What was he doing here? Where was Monica? **

**"Hey sweetie you're home early" Monica said smiling as she come out of the bathroom.**

** "Hey Mon." Chandler said trying to cover his total shock to see the boy that he may be father of, in his home.**

**"Ross had to pick mum and dad from the airport so he asked if I'd look after Ben while he was gone."**

**"Hi Ben," Chandler said smiling down at the boy, guilt returning.**

**"Your Dad will be back soon Ben so pack up your things sweetie." Monica said softly to her nephew. His dad might be in this room now Chandler thought worried and confused.**

****

**That's it for part one please review! PLEASE! **


	2. What actually happened...

**TOW Chandler's shock discovery**

****

**OK I realise part one didn't explain much but I done it quickly so :P!!! Right this is part 2 if you haven't read the first part go now but if you can't be bothered then basically Carol reveals to Chandler that Ben might be his son not Ross' because of a one night stand he had with her years ago.**

****

**Part 2**

****

**Chandler was unable to sleep. The room was cold and the apartment next door was currently entertaining a guest list of, from the sounds of it, a hundred people. However normally these minor problems would not have affected his deep sleep. Chandler's fatigue was brought about from the constant thoughts that ran through his head. He couldn't shake the feeling of sickness from his stomach which Chandler could only diagnose as guilt. He had disregarded his whole friendship with Ross for a one night stand. Sure he had been drunk and Carol was upset but he knew in his heart that what he had done and, had tried to ignore for the past six years, was likely to destroy Ross. He remembered back for the first time since it had happened: that night. **

****

**~FLASHBACK~**

**"Hi Carol, is Ross home yet?" Chandler asked as Carol opened the door to her and Ross' home.**

**"No he's working at the museum late tonight. Some problem with one of the dinosaur models." Carol said rolling her eyes.**

**"Exciting!" Chandler joked.**

**"Come in Chandler. He'll be back soon."**

**"Sure, thanks." Chandler walked in the living room and sat down. **

**"Right I gotta finish off the washing up. You can watch some TV while you're waiting if you want."**

**"OK" Chandler grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels stopping on an old episode of "Cheers". He wasn't a fan but there seemed to be nothing else on. Carol sat next to him a while later looking tired.**

**"Sorry chandler I thought he'd be back by now."**

**Chandler felt awkward suddenly. He was aware of the marital problems his friends had been having. He felt almost like a traitor as Ross had told him everything and he wasn't sure Carol knew this. Carol had got up from her sit and returned with some beers.**

**"Ross should work late more." Chandler said smiling at Carol as she handed him the beer.**

**A couple of hours had passed by and Ross had still not showed up, Chandler felt pretty drunk. The phone rang and carol reached for it.**

**"That was Ross, he's gone to stay at his mum's she and her dad are fighting or something." Carol told him as she replaced the handset.**

**"Oh right Yeah Monica and Ross' parents are having trouble at the moment." Chandler knew this was a lie but covered for Ross regardless. He knew Ross had wanted to avoid another seemingly endless argument with Carol. Chandler was sick of hearing about their rowing but Ross was his friend and the least he could do was offer a listening ear.**

**"Chandler I know he's lying. He just doesn't want to come here." For the first time Chandler witnessed Carol crying. She was so strong willed and confident that the tears shocked him.**

**"Carol that's not true he really wants your marriage to work but its hard for him." chandler tried to comfort her but he knew from what Ross had told him that basically the marriage had ended.**

**"Stay here Chandler I don't want to be here alone. Ross knows I hate that. I'll make you a bed up on the couch. Please Chandler."**

**"OK." Chandler immediately regretted saying it. He really didn't want to stay at their home and get involved with Ross and her marriage problems but Carols pleading eyes and tone of voice left Chandler without much choice. He could never have abandoned her in this state.**

****

**BACK TO PRESENT**

**Chandler knew how stupid it was of him to agree to stay. Carol and him hadn't really been close, to him she was just Ross' wife. The night had drawn on and the two continued to drink pouring their heart out to the other; Chandler about his lack of relationship and Carol about Ross. chandler barely remembered what happened next. He had been to the pub before he'd gone to Ross' so by that time he knew he was _very_ drunk and before Chandler knew it, he had done the worst thing possible: slept with his best friends wife. He felt guilty for a long time but seeked relief from the fact that their marriage was almost over any way. Although that was no real excuse for what Chandler had done, it helped him feel better. Chandler always faced a nagging feeling that Carol had slept with him as almost a test of her sexuality. He felt almost as though she was seeing if it was just Ross she was unattracted to or just all men in general. This angered him and he decided from then on to avoid her as much as possible.**

****

**A party guest raised his voice but what he said was undetectable and muffled but it was loud enough to cause Monica to stir in her sleep. Chandler looked down at her. How would she react if he told her? It wasn't like he had known Ben was his child, IF he was. But he had cheated on her brother and Chandler knew how strongly Monica felt about monogamy. Would she stay with him and side with him? chandler didn't know. He needed Monica's support and hated to lie to her. Monica opened her eyes and turned to chandler.**

**"Can't you sleep?" she whispered softly.**

**"No."**

**"What's the matter Chand?"**

**"Nothing. Just work I guess." He lied.**

**"OK."**

**She turned to him and kissed him softly shutting her eyes again. He scorned himself for lying to her, she knew he was keeping something from her. He had to tell her what t was.**

**"Monica, there is something the matter." She looked up at him noticing his seriousness and look of guilt and thought the worst.**

**"Chandler what is it? What's up?"**

****

**That's it! So how will Monica react? Is Ben Chandlers'? Part 3 will be up soon! PLEASE PLEASE please review I'd really appreciate it!**


	3. Monica knows

**OK here's the third part, Hope you like it! :)**

****

**Part 3 **

**"I knew something was wrong. What is it Chandler?." Monica looked concerned yet annoyed he'd kept something obviously important from her. **

**Chandler, about to confess backed out afraid, "I'll tell you in the morning. Please don't worry Mon." **

**Monica was worried though, he'd been acting so moody lately and he'd lost his dry wit that Monica had admired and loved about him . Her biggest fear; that he was going to brake up with her, went away though when he hugged her closely and then leaned down to kiss her. **

**"Chandler, you can't just say you'll tell me in the morning I can't sleep now." Monica half joked. She wasn't exactly in the mood to joke after how shook up she felt from the way he was acting. **

**"OK, I'll tell you," He took a deep breath and continued, "Monica I don't want to hurt you, I really don't but I can't keep this hidden from you. You have the right to know." **

**Monica was in a total state of panic, the only thing she could think was that Chandler was going to confess he'd cheated on her. Monica immediately felt guilty for even considering that thought. She knew that Chandler would never have done that. Chandler sat upright in the bed and turned to face her a stern seriousness covered his face. **

**"OK um basically night before Ross and Carol broke up..." Chandler spoke slowly. **

**"Yeah?" Monica asked trying to speed him up. **

**"Well I was totally drunk in fact I was slaughtered, and Carol was all upset cause Ross had refused to stay at home that night. So she asked me to stay. She was really upset and well one thing lead to another..." Chandler scorned himself for using the normal clichés people used when telling a partner they had cheated. **

**"Oh my God." Monica put her hand to her mouth. **

**"It was a total mistake. A huge one. We both realised that as soon as we'd sobered up." **

**"Chandler, does Ross know?" **

**Chandler searched Monica's face for some hint at her reaction, she was surprised but no anger seemed to show through. **

**"No." **

**"I can't believe you done that to Ross. That was his wife Chandler, HIS WIFE." Monica began raising her anger filled voice. Monica had got out of the bed and was standing now facing him. **

**"I know, I know. But it happened just like it happened with us in London." Chandler joined Monica. **

**"No Chandler, that was a totally different situation. One of us wasn't MARRIED. Oh my God. Why are you telling me this now?" Monica yelled. **

**"Cause I don't want us to have any secrets Monica." **

**"OK, but Chandler I just I cant take it in." There was silence for a few moments. **

**"I'm sorry Monica." **

**"No Chandler it's not me you need to be apologising to," Monica continued shouting, "Chandler I just can't believe YOU would do this. I thought you were different from other men, I thought you would never cheat, especially behind you friends back." **

**"I know but Monica this was a long time ago..." He broke off his sentence. **

**That's not the whole story Chandler thought swallowing hard knowing he had to continue. **

**"Monica that's not all." **

**"What?" Monica had her arms crossed and stared calmly at him. **

**"Well last week I got a phone call from Carol..." **

**"No..." Monica thought the worst. Had Chandler slept with her again? No she told herself, she stopped herself from jumping to more conclusions and focused totally on Chandler. **

**Chandler knew what Monica had thought. "No, no Monica I love you. I would NEVER cheat on you. You got to believe me." **

**Monica felt guilty for doubting him, even for a second,. "I do. I'm sorry I doubted you its just this is such a shock." **

**"That's not all. Carol decides now is the time she'll tell me she's having doubts that Ross isn't Ben's dad but that well I might...." **

**Chandler never got to finish his sentence Monica had ran out the room crying. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Chandler followed quickly standing outside the bathroom door. **

**"Monica, please open the door. This isn't my fault. Carol never told me. The thought that Ben might be mine never even crossed my mind. She never told me Mon, you got to believe me," He listened for a second waiting for a reply but he could hear only her sobs. "Monica, please don't shut me out I need you. I really need you. If you knew how hard this is for me and how guilty I feel?" **

**Monica sat on the floor of the bathroom listening to Chandler's words knowing they were a truthful reflection of Chandler's feelings. She couldn't believe that Carol had done this to Ross and Chandler. Her anger for Chandler faded and she began to focus it totally on Carol. It was her fault after all, Monica told herself. Sure Chandler had cheated but this was far before they had been together and it was Ross that should be angry not Monica. Monica unlocked the door and walked out. Her face was puffy and her makeup had ran slightly. **

**"This will kill Ross, Chandler." She finally managed to say. **

**Monica studied Chandler's eyes carefully and saw how much pain they contained. She hugged him tightly trying hard to control her tears. **

**"Mon, you gotta help me please I don't think I can handle this on my own." **

**"OK you're right. You won't have to Chandler. I'll stick by you." **

**Relief filled Chandler, at least no matter what happened he had not lost the most important thing to him; Monica **

**"Thank you Mon. Hey you really should get waterproof mascara!" He joked wiping her tears. Monica laughed slightly and stared at him. **

**"Chandler you're right Carol should have told you when she was pregnant." she said, "But Chandler if Ben is yours it's gonna change everything." She held his hands tight. **

**"I know but Mon I really need your help. What the hell do I do?" **

**"It's OK sweetie we'll get through it together." **

**"Monica do I pretend like nothing has happened or do I tell Ross?" **

**"Chandler no matter how much I want to help you only you can answer that. When you do, I'll be here to support you 100%" **

**"I know." **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**"Monica? Um hi" Carol said as she opened the door. She knew from Monica's look that she knew. **

**"Carol we need to talk." **

**"Sure come in." Carol was anxious and began to feel a little intimidated by Monica's rage. **

**"How could you?" Monica said bitterly unable to control her anger, "What have you done?" **

**"So you know. Well Monica I can't change the fact that I slept with Chandler." **

**"You think that's why I'm angry? Carol think about what you have done to my brother. How the hell could you have told Ross he was the dad when you knew that Ben could be Chandler's all along?" She yelled. **

**"I don't know. I guess I felt guilty. I mean me and Chandler was just a mistake. We didn't want Ross to know it would kill him." **

**"So why did you tell Chandler now? Do you realise what you've done to him?" **

**"Well I'm sorry but he slept with me you know he isn't the innocent one around here." **

**Monica slapped Carol hard. **

**"How DARE you. Chandler is the sweetest man alive and you have caused his life hell. Do you realise how guilty he feels? He can't eat or sleep from worry that he's destroyed Ross' life." **

**"I'm sorry." Carols cheek burned she was shocked she never thought Monica had it in her. **

**"Sorry? Carol this is not gonna go away with an apology." **

**"Don't you think I know that?." **

**"Why have you kept this a secret for so long? Why the hell did you bring it up now?" **

**"I don't know. I guess I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. I didn't want the burden of it to lay on me alone my whole life." **

**"WHAT? So you thought you just ruin Chandlers life as well." **

**"No, but if Ben is his he has the right to know." **

**Monica stormed out she couldn't bare it any longer. Carol's words and motive had made little sense to her and just infuriated Monica further. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Monica walked into her apartment flushed and angry. The feelings faded and were replaced with those of compassion as soon as she saw Chandler with tears running down his face. **

**"Chandler honey please it'll be OK." **

**"Monica what have I done? Ross is never gonna forgive me for this." **

**"He will because you had no idea Ben might be yours." **

**"Monica I think I should tell Ross." **

**"No Chandler, we." **

**Chandler felt so relived he'd told Monica. She had taken it so well and he couldn't ask for more support. **

**"Thank you Monica, for being here. I don't think I could get through this without you." Telling Monica was easy compared to how hard it would be having to tell Ross. **

**That's it please review thanx! Next part soon! **

****


	4. Ross knows....

**This is the fourth part I hope you like it! :) **

**I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue me (not that I have any money to give you anyway!)**

**Part 4**

**"What?" Ross replied in a state of disbelief. He looked toward his sister and then to Chandler who were linked by hands. Chandler kept close to Monica partly for comfort and partly fearful of Ross' actions.**

**"What? You? YOU slept with MY wife?" It all felt like a dream to Ross, as though perhaps Chandler and Monica hadn't come to Ross' apartment that night and Chandler hadn't admitted on cheating with Carol.**

**"Ross it was right before you too broke up and we were drunk..." Chandler began frantically trying to make it seem innocent.**

**"No Chandler there are NO excuses..."**

**"I know I am SO sorry... Ross the reason me and Carol never told you was because we knew how much it would hurt you. I mean your marriage was over anyway..."**

**"Oh right that makes it OK then." Ross said in bitter sarcasm.**

**"No, not at all."**

**"God Chandler you were my best friend how could you have ever done this too me?"**

**"Like you slept with that Xerox girl... It just happened it was a mistake. You never wanted to hurt Rachel but you did and you regret it now."**

**Ross sat down on his couch shaking his head. How could his friend deceive him in such a way? Sure their marriage was over but was that really an excuse? Chandler watched as Ross sat down, if he had been so deeply effected by hearing just that Chandler didn't want to think about how he'd take the next bit of news.**

**"Why now Chandler?" Ross asked, "If you thought it was better I was treated like a fool and kept in the dark, why did you feel the need to tell me this now?"**

**Chandler looked to Monica knowing that he'd have to tell him about Ben.**

**"Chandler go home I'll talk to Ross," Monica said.**

**"No Mon, this is my problem." Chandler stared at her and almost forgot where he was and what he was doing, all he could focus on was Monica. She meant everything to him and here he was about to destroy her brother and the rest of her family and she stood by him throughout.**

**"Go Chandler, please it will be better coming from me." Monica pushed Chandler to the door and he reluctantly left a little relieved that the pressure was off of him but still afraid of how Ross would take it. When Chandler left, Monica sat beside Ross and took a deep breathe.**

**"Monica when I found out you and Chandler were dating I was so happy because I never thought that Chandler would hurt you. But I was wrong."**

**"No Ross you're wrong, Chandler would never hurt me," Monica said and she knew it was true.**

**"Monica I was his best friend back then and he slept with my wife."**

**"I know but they were both upset and drunk."**

**"What so if Chandler cheated on you you'd let him off if he was 'drunk'?"**

**The thought that Chandler would cheat on her effected Monica to deeply, she decided to ignore the fact Ross had even asked her.**

**"Ross, there is a reason why Chandler told you this now."**

**"What do'ya mean?"**

**"Carol has been keeping something from you. Well from all of us. Um well..." Monica didn't want to be the one to have to tell her brother this, would it have been better coming from her as she first thought. No, it would be better if it wasn't true at all. Monica continued searching for the right words, "She thinks that there's a chance that well Ben might be... Well might not be yours." **

**Ross stared at her in total shock for a few seconds, then stood up pacing the floor in anger.**

**"What the hell?" He shouted.**

**"Chandler never had a clue Ross not till last week, that's why he told you now." Monica tried hard to calm him down.**

**"CAROL KNEW THIS... SHE KNEW AND SHE NEVER TOLD ME?"**

**"Yes she was the only one. But Ross this doesn't change anything. Ben will always be your son no matter what."**

**"No Monica this changes EVERYTHING, Ben might really be the product of a sleazy one night stand with my so-called friend."**

**"Chandler had no idea Ross, he feels awful he has been through hell this week he feels so guilty that Ben..."**

**"NO Monica Ben is MY son he is MINE don't ever say he's Chandler's because he isn't and he never will be."**

**"I know, Ben is yours everyone knows that."**

**"Go Monica."**

**"No, I want to stay here. I can't leave you alone like this."**

**"GO MONICA PLEASE, I need some time please just leave me alone. Go back to HIM."**

**Monica was afraid of Ross for the first time. She left quickly crying from the pain that Ross was feeling.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The knock on the door had caused Chandler to jump. He looked toward Monica as she got up from the couch and headed to answer it. It had been a week after they had revealed everything to Ross. No one had heard from him and he had called in sick to work. She hoped that it was him.**

**"We are getting Ben tested," Ross said emotionless entering the room, "I have got to prove to all of you that Ben is mine."**

**"Ben is yours Ross you don't need proof." Monica said looking worried at her brother.**

**"No we are getting this done whether you or Carol like it or not." Ross said pointing to Chandler.**

**"Anything you want Ross." Chandler said calmly but he swallowed hard from the realisation that he might be a father.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chandler knew Monica was sobbing. He knew she had been for a good minute. He carried on the pretence that he was asleep not knowing what the reason for her tears was. His curiosity got the better of him, that and his urge to comfort Monica.**

**"Mon, honey, what's the matter why are you crying?" He said gently.**

**"It's nothing. I'm just being... Being selfish."**

**"Mon tell me please."**

**"Well it's everything really. The fact the Ross hates me and you right now, the fact my family will hate you if Ben's yours and... And..." **

**"What Monica? Please tell me."**

**"I guess I just thought that me and you would have a baby one day and that it would be our first child... I know it sounds stupid..."**

**"No Mon, it doesn't... Come here." Chandler pulled her into a hug. She was shivering not from the cold but from the shock of the whole situation.**

**"I'm sorry Chandler, you've got enough to worry about, I'm being stupid and totally selfish,"**

**"No you're not being selfish at all. I don't think I could have survived this without you."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Monica came back from the shops she was looking tired and depressed. The whole incident had taken it out of everyone. Chandler was sick with worry and Ross still refused to return his or Monica's calls. Monica felt guilty almost as thought she was siding with Chandler and not her own family. She walked into the lobby to collect the mail. Hoping the letter that they were anticipating had arrived. There it was. Monica picked it up and went upstairs quickly. **

**Chandler stared at the letter scared. The letter that would reveal if he was Ben's dad or not. Monica hugged him.**

**"Well sweetie are you gonna open it?"**

****

**Please review, good or bad comments! **


	5. The letter (final part)

**Part 5: The Final Part.**

**Chandler stared hard at the brown envelope propped up on the kitchen table, with hatred. He knew that one glance at that letter and it could either tear everything apart or make everything OK again. He put his left hand on his face sighed and then let it fall to his side again.**

**Monica stood looking scared at the letter. What if it said Chandler was the dad? Ross would never speak to them again and the others would side with Ross. Her mum and dad would hate her even more for siding with Chandler. Monica silently prayed that the letter was good news. Not just for Ross' sake but for her own too. **

**Ross pulled the kitchen chair out and sat down on it looking everywhere but where the letter was. He maintained an angry bitter look on the exterior but inside he was afraid. Afraid of Ben not being his, afraid that it would ruin his friendship with Chandler and his bond with his sister. **

**Chandler and Monica had called up Ross thinking it was not right to open it without him present. So he had arrived not long after and what had seemed like hours of silence was in fact seconds. The knocking on the door broke the safety of the silence. Monica broke her stare of the letter and turned to open it in automatic pilot. **

**"Hi, can I come in?" Carol said quietly. **

**Monica didn't speak but instead ushered her in. **

**"Daddy!" Ben said rushing toward Ross. **

**"Hi Ben!" Ross said with faked enthusiasm getting up and picking his son up. **

**"Hi Monica," Ben said next rushing to his aunt receiving a hug from her too. Monica tried hard to smile at her nephew.**

**"Go watch some TV Ben please." Carol said to him, "Is that OK?" She asked Monica. **

**"Sure." Monica said bluntly. **

**The three stared at Carol with hate. She had the cheek to turn up here, Ross thought angrily glaring at her. **

**"Good timing." Chandler hadn't meant to share it with the others but they had heard his angry hushed tone.**

**Carol saw the prominent letter on the table and saw the hospital marking on it knowing exactly what it was. She had realised she may have come at the right time because the letter was unopened. **

**"I, er come round because I don't think you're doing the right thing," Carol looked intimidated by the three angry people in front of her. She knew it was her fault but she was scared of what would happen if she told them, and she was right to be scared looking at the pain she was causing. **

**"What the HELL has it got to do with you?" Ross sneered knowing she was referring to the letter. **

**"I just think its better that we leave it. Ross, if it says Chandlers' the dad think about how much pain it'll cause. Not just to yourself but to Ben. Why do you feel the need to know?" **

**"What about Chandler? Doesn't he have the right to know if he's Ben's dad? This is all your fault Carol. We are having to do this now because you never told us six years ago. So any pain that this letter may cause is all caused by you fully. I hope you feel good about yourself." Ross whispered angrily knowing Ben was not far away, "GO Carol get out. This has NOTHING to do with you. Not any more." **

**Chandler couldn't believe Ross had stuck up for him. Ross didn't blame him? Chandler felt great relief from his words not knowing if they were truthful. He knew it was far from over but the fact Ross had believed that Chandler had no idea about this before helped a great deal.**

**"Ben, come on." Carol shouted to her son who was watching the TV ion the living room. **

**"Oh mum I want to stay with dad." **

**"Daddy's busy come on." Carol hurried out.**

**The two left Ross watched as Ben waved at him feeling choked up. Seeing Ben had made everything a million times worse now. Ross realised he wouldn't be able to stand it if Ben really wasn't his. Sure he IS Ben's dad but what if biologically he was Chandlers? **

**"Maybe Carol's right Ross. No matter what that letter says I will NEVER be Ben's dad." Chandler said. **

**"So are you saying we don't open the letter?" Monica asked him. **

**Chandler didn't answer at first scared of another outburst from Ross but she was right. He didn't want to open the letter anymore. It didn't seem right.**

**"Well yeah I guess that is what I'm saying. But I can't just make this decision. Its not just up to me. Ross it's your call. What ever you decide we'll do." **

**Ross didn't need to think because seeing Ben had answered that question already, "You're right." **

**Monica hugged her brother, "This is behind us now yeah?"**

**Ross didn't answer instead he picked the letter up and scrunched it into a tight ball and threw it in the trash. **

**"Are you sure about this?" Chandler asked. **

**"Yes, and Chandler although this is gonna take time for me to get over this, it means a lot to me that you told me the truth. I'm gonna go home I gotta be alone for a while. Monica I'll call you soon OK? Please don't worry." **

**"Sure, OK Ross if you need to talk you know I am always here." Monica said as Ross left the building. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chandler thought about what would have happened if Ross hadn't been involved. He knew he'd of DEFINITELY would have wanted to know the results. If he was a dad he had the right to know. But this was different. Ross was one of his closest and oldest friends and this meant far much more to Chandler. He had to get on with his life. He had to pretend Ben was Ross' no matter how hard it was and how much it hurt knowing he might have a son. It was 6 am and Chandler hadn't decided that going to work would help to keep his mind off of this and he knew in time it would all be OK. **

**Chandler splashed the water on his face. It was cold and took effect immediately waking him from his sleepy daze. He stared at his face in the bathroom mirror and smiled. Behind him was Monica. She wrapped her arms around him. **

**"Hi sweetie." She said. **

**He swerved round to face her and replied, "Hi!" He kissed her but she withdrew. **

**"You're all wet!" She laughed grabbing a towel and mopping his face with it. **

**"Yeah so are you," He said cupping a handful of water from the sink and splashing it towards her. **

**"Don't its going everywhere!" She giggled and began mopping her face and then the floor. She folded the towel and replaced it back on the towel rack. Chandler watched her obsessive need for cleanliness and laughed to himself. He went over and threw the towel on the floor. **

**"Chandler!" Monica yelled jokingly and she scooped down and picked it up, "Stop mucking about!" **

**"Monica," his voice changed to seriousness, "Can we really just forget about this?" **

**"We have to for Ross' sake. But Chand if you want to know you have every right." **

**"No, that letter is in the bin where it belongs."**

**Monica smiled warmly at him. He threw the towel on the floor again but she left it there this time kissing him.**

**"Whoa you must love me if you are willing to leave a towel on the floor!" Chandler joked.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Ross took another swig of the whiskey and forced himself to swallow it. By now he was very drunk but still the alcohol served as no comfort to him. What had he done? Why did he feel the need to know? Why didn't he just leave it there? He's life would never be the same again. **

**Why had he snuck back over to Monica and Chandlers? Why had he retrieved the letter from the trash? Why had he opened it? Was it curiosity? Was it his obsessive need to know everything? He knew he regret it now though. **

**He saw a lighter under his coffee table and wondered who's it was. He had seen Chandler smoking a week ago through his apartment window, trying hard to conceal it from everyone else especially Monica who definitely wouldn't have approved and so assumed he had dropped it. He looked toward a picture of his sister and knew that it would be better for no one else to know. Monica and him were so close and he didn't want to cause her or Chandler any pain. What he had done was stupid but he had to hold the burden alone and pretend everything was fine. **

**He picked the lighter up. Ross watched as the letter turned into small grey flakes. He was the only one who knew the truth the only one who knew that Chandler was Ben's dad and it was going to stay that way. A pain of jealousy entered Ross as he watched the letter be destroyed. How could he carry on now, knowing that Ben wasn't biological his? He wasn't sure about the answer.**

****

**The End!**

****

**That's it the final part. Hope you enjoyed reading it :) Please review I'd really appreciate it :) Bad comments welcome (I can handle them _*sniff* _hehe:)) **


End file.
